


I'll Do Anything

by stray_god



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Humiliation, King Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Poor Eren Yeager, Rough Oral Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_god/pseuds/stray_god
Summary: When Eren gets caught stealing and he'll do anything to not go to prison.





	I'll Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly so rushed but I just wanted to post it so here we go.

Chains clinked as Eren walked through the long narrow hallway in the castle. Both of his hands were bound in handcuffs. The cuffs were tight enough to almost cut off his circulation. He didn’t really feel like losing both of them today.

Eren wasn't the only one bound, though. He had his sister and best friend with him. They weren't supposed to be here. They were supposed to be free, not locked up and heading to their doom. It was all his fault and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. 

Eren let out a sigh. Why didn't he listen to his gut in the first place? He needed the money but it is really worth going to prison? 

For his family, yes.

Eren’s family lived in the outskirts of Shiganshina. There wasn't much food or water in the area. Eren knew his mother was struggling to get everyone, meaning his father, Eren, Mikasa, and herself, enough to eat. So Eren to matters into his own hands and started stealing bread from food stands and bottles of milk. He hardly got caught. 

Until Mikasa and Armin found out. 

They never told his parents, which he was greatly appreciated. This went on for a while before Eren had an idea.

And it wasn't a real smart one.

He decided that his family deserved more than stale bread and cheap milk. He wanted them to have meat and high quality wine. Of course Mikasa and Armin were against it. With Eren being a stubborn little shit, they finally agreed.

His plan didn't work for long. 

That's how the three of them ended up here. Chained up like dogs, walking towards Your Highness’ throne room.

“Mika,” Eren whispered. “I'm sorry that I got you into this. This wasn't meant to happen.” 

Mikasa turned her head around slightly to look at her brother for a second before looking ahead again. “I have to admit, that stunt you pulled was completely stupid,” she said. “You should know better than that. But, besides, at least we can finally look at the castle from the inside.”

Eren was about to respond one of the guards beat him to it. 

“Can you little shits shut up?” one guard on Eren’s left snapped, “we're here.” 

The trio looked at the door in front of them. It shined with gold. It was so clean that be could see his reflection. 

The two guards who were beside the three moved to the door, grabbing its handles and pulling it open. Eren’s eyes widened as he looked into the throne room. The walls were painted red with bits of gold amongst the edges. Eren looked up and saw a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It shone brightly with the small crystals. 

The whole room could fit over a thousand people. But it was only for one person. 

King Levi Ackerman. 

He sat on his throne with one leg crossed over the other. A tea cup was held oddly in his hands as he looked up to see who interfered with the silence.

A jewel embedded crown sat on top on his dark, undercut styled head. The king’s facial features are strong. Pale skin, sharp gray eyes, strong jawline, and thin lips. He wore a white button up shirt, dark dress pants, and shoes. Along his neck, he wore a cravat. To top it off, a long cape was draped across his shoulders. 

Who wore cravats these days, anyway?!

The guards took Eren, Mikasa, and Armin near the king and forced them on their knees. Eren saw the other two flinch before looking at the king before him. 

“Who are these little shits?” King Levi asked with little to no interest. His voice was deeper than Eren expected. 

“Your Majesty,” one guard beside Eren spoke. “We saw these three trying to steal some meat out of the main pantry.” He pointed to Eren. “But that one right there did most of the work.

The king eyed Eren, his cold eyes scanning him up and down. The boy below him saw King Levi’s thin eyebrow twitch. He got off his throne and walk towards Eren slowly. 

“Trying to steal food, huh?” King Levi asked once he stood in front of him. He kneeled down, grabbing Eren’s face with his hand harshly. He examined his face. It looks like he's trying to figure him out. The king probably was. Without letting go of Eren, he looked at the two guards then to Mikasa and Armin. “Leave us be. Take the other two. They're free to go.”

The guards nodded, unhooking Eren from the chains before grabbing Mikasa and Armin and leaving. 

The king and Eren were now alone. 

“What's your name?” 

Eren spoke without hesitation. He doesn't want to get into any more trouble than he already is. “Eren, sir. Eren J-Jaeger.”

“And how old are you?”

“Nineteen, sir.”

King Levi hummed before releasing Eren’s face and sitting back at his throne.

“Tell me, Eren,” the spoke, testing the kid's name on his tongue. “Why were you trying to steal meat from the pantry? Hmm?”

“I was trying to feed my family. We live in a place where food and clean water is hard to get and-” Eren was interrupted. 

“Did you ever think about the consequences for what you've done? Do you know how rare meat is nowadays?”

Eren couldn't look at the king anymore. The way he was staring down at him was too intense. He looked down at the hardwood floor, seeing his own reflection staring back at him. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did, but it was for his family and they deserve it. A flash of determination went through Eren's eyes as he looked at the king once more. 

“I'll do anything, sir. Please. I can't afford to go to prison, not when my family needs me.” 

Eren felt like that was the only option. He knows he can't persuade the king. He doesn't have the power. When Eren saw the glint in King Levi’s eyes, he knew something's going to happen. 

“Anything, you say?” Your Majesty asked, voice an octave lower than before. A smirk appeared on his face as he did the ‘come hither’ motion with his pointer finger. Eren followed his silent order and got up, walking up slowly to the king. Out of nowhere, the king's hand were in Eren’s brown locks and pushing him down to his knees once again. “I want you to suck my cock.” 

The boy gave the king an odd look. “Isn't there another-" He was interrupted. 

“If you suck my dick, I won't throw you to the dungeon. I know what you've been doing since you're a kid. If you do this now I'll let you slide.”

Eren looked up to see the king’s usually gray eyes now black, dilated and full of lust. He then looked down and saw that his trousers supported a large bulge. Eren’s eyes widened. The King must be well endowed…

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” the boy whispered before kissing the clothed erection. Levi had this stoic expression on his face he watched the boy play with his clothed cock. This went on a few minutes before Levi couldn't take anymore of the teasing. He wasn't a patient man.

Pushing Eren away, Levi began undoing his trousers, only pushing them down with his boxer briefs to his knees before bringing Eren back, lips centimetres away from the King’s cock.

And Eren was right. He was well endowed.

The King grabbed his cock and tapped Eren’s cheek before bringing it to his mouth, putting pressure so the boy can open up his mouth.

“Open up for me, Eren,” Levi spoke, moving his cock across the boy’s bottom lip.

Eren complied, opening his lips for the king. He felt the tip slide against his tongue before hitting the back of his throat, his nose touching the black neatly trimmed pubic hair. He felt his gag reflex starting to act up but he held it back. The king wouldn't like that. 

“God,” Levi groaned, throwing his head back as he closed his eyes for a second before looking at the view before him. Eren took his whole cock in one go. He had to give it to Eren. He wasn't exactly small, either. “Your mouth feels so good around my cock. I'm gonna move.”

Almost immediately, he grabbed one side of Eren’s head with his free hand to hold him still as he began thrusting his hips. It was slowly at first but the pace of King Levi’s hips increased. Eren couldn't hold back his gag reflex as he started choking on the monstrous thing that was down his throat. Surprisingly enough he was able to pull away, a string of saliva and precum connect to Eren's bottom lip and the tip of Levi’s cock. He got one breath in before in before getting shoved back down.

Levi wasn't gentle. He was thrusting with vulgar into Eren’s mouth. And Eren likes it. He hate to admit it, too.

“Fuck,” Levi gasped. “Fucking look at you. I wish you can see yourself right now. You look so good taking my cock.”

Eren moaned around him. The vibrations from that sent a shiver down Levi’s spine. It made him moan, but cutting it off with a bite to his lip. A dark chuckle escaped him.

“You're such a whore, you know that don't you?” The dark sound of his voice went straight to Eren’s dick. He felt it twitch in his pants. God, he needed to cum. He's afraid that he might cream himself in his underwear. That feeling isn't good at all. “Sucking off your king’s cock so you wouldn't be sent to prison. Sound like a whore-ish thing to do.” 

Eren moaned once again. This is turning him on so much. The erection that he had is starting to get painful. He wished that he could jerk himself off but he couldn't. His hands were still bound behind his back.

As if Levi heard him, he lifted his foot so that the sole of his boot pressed against him hard. Eren gasped at the friction. It wasn't good enough. He wanted more. He needed more. The boot on his crotch matched the speed of Levi’s thrusts and he knew he was a goner. He groaned around Levi as he came.

The king is close to his peak. His black hair clung to this foreheads as sweat covered his skin. The boy felt him twitch and not too long after, he came down Eren’s throat. Levi held Eren tightly by his hair, keeping him close so he couldn't move. 

“Yeah, that's right. Take it all. Fucking take it like the bitch you are.” 

The both of them stayed where they are, breathing heavily as they slowly came down from their high. Levi lets go of Eren’s head and pulls him away from his softening cock. Not roughly, though. He knew better than that.

Levi flinched at the aftermath. His skin felt sticky from all the sweat. He needed a shower. 

Getting up from his throne and pulling up his boxer briefs and trousers, he went to aid Eren. To put it briefly, he looked utterly fucked. His brown hair was sticking up in all different directions and his lips are pink and swollen. Levi thought he looked kinda cute.

The king helped Eren up on his feet and and uncuffed his wrists. He rubbed them gently to ease some of the pain. They didn't say much. Levi just helped Eren looked more presentable so it wouldn't look like he recently got fucked.

They said their goodbyes. Once Eren had left, Levi sat on his throne once more and said to himself, “I'm definitely going to see him again.”


End file.
